Conventional engine powered vehicles include a fuel tank and a fuel delivery system that delivers fuel from the fuel tank to the engine during its operation. Once the fuel in the fuel tank runs out, the fuel tank is in need of refueling. Alternatively, the fuel tank can be refilled when the fuel tank drops below a “full” tank.
Fuel spills when refueling a vehicle can at least cause extraneous clean-up, and at most, cause a hazardous condition. Conventional refueling systems employ nozzles that shut off as a result of pressure in the fill neck indicating a “full” tank. However, not all refueling systems employ “auto” shut-off nozzles. For example, many refueling stations in the marine environment prohibit the use of “auto” shut off nozzle. In addition, some users only wish to fill the fuel tank with a certain quantity of fuel. However, the only way currently to accomplish this goal is to continually watch the meter of the fuel pump, and stop the fuel nozzle when the desired amount has been added to the tank.